Clarice Hamilton
Clarice Hamilton is the Mother of Thomas Hamilton and is mentioned numerous times in stories surrounding him. Background Clarice is a rather simple woman, not very remarkable. She always sort of blended into the background, in Vault 101. She married at the age of seventeen, to a man her age and even had a child with him but lost him, soon after, during a maintenance accident. Fearing that she would be alone for the rest of her life, she turned to Officer Wolfe for affection. This proved to be a mistake as the man was abusive, cruel and seemingly incapable of returning said affections. Still, in a world in which there are only a handful of people, it was very hard to look for other options. As a result, she spent her whole life trying to make things work out but sadly, her husband's attitudes towards her never changed. Her Son, Thomas Hamilton, proved to struggle with the hostile environment and became far more distant and withdrawn. He locked himself away, in the library, caring very litte about the world outside. This got her to send him to James Callaghan, the Vault Doctor but James was unable to help him and he eventually fled the Vault and ran off, into the wastes. All she had left was Wolfe but he died on duty, after Denis' son escaped and was forced to shoot him dead. With both her son and husband gone, Clarice sat alone, in her room. Her damaged mind decaying and her sad soul wittling away at what was left of her. She's not even seventy, by 2290 and yet she has already completely gone. The only contact she gets is Maeve, the Overseer's Daughter. She drops by to give her pills and talk to her, though they are limited in their effectiveness and even on her best days, you can't get much out of her. Legends of the Wastes Thomas Hamilton returns to visit her, though only has a hateful rhetoric to spew at her. She can't comprehend much of it but believes that her son is dead. She also remembers her husband, Wolfe, quite fondly. Hamilton eventually leaves her, to rott in the hell that she made for herself. Appearances Legends of the Wastes: Hamilton's Confession The Legends of the Wastes (Part 4) Trivia * She was one of the Vault residents who wanted Denis to leave, due to him killing her husband. She also sided with the isolationists, during the events of 'Trouble on the Homefront.' * She lived in the lower living quarters, an area that isn't accessible in Fallout 3. * In an earlier version of the lore, she was supposed to be married to Officer Park or Officer O'Brian. While the latter seemed like an obvious choice, the idea was that her husband was subtly violent and hateful towards her. * Clarice was involved in a love triangle with Wolfe and Thomas' Father. She picked the latter, when she was 17 and eventually settled for Wolfe as her 'second place' medal. Wolfe always resented her for this and thus treated her terribly as he was treated as a 'silver medal' and had to raise 'some other asshole's kid.' * Clarice has low intelligence and doesn't seem to understand a lot of things. This is potentially early signs of her mental degredation but it's also because she was never very articulate. She believes that Hamilton's Cotard Syndrome is a condition that makes him mentally subnormal until James is able to clarify that she isn't even close with her assumption. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Capital Wasteland Category:Vault 101 Residents Category:Legends of the Wastes Category:Humans